The Tortured Path/Recordings
On the map The Tortured Path, there are a total of three different recorders the player can pick up within each of the three submaps. The recorder within "Into the Storm" will count for two recordings, while the ones in "Across the Depths" and "Beneath the Ice" will count for three recordings. The player can listen to any of the files they obtain from the "Recordings" section of the "Dossier" tab under the "Soldier" tab. All of the files are from General Hank Rideau, each describing the progress made by the newly-formed Bureau of Archaic Technologies in their quest of reforging the Sword of Barbarossa. Locations In each of the three maps, the player must shoot down the recorder from a spot in order to pick it up. *'Into the Storm' - On a wooden beam above a gramophone in the house to the left of the spawn area. Shooting it down will cause it to fall into the gramophone, to which the player can pick up. *'Across the Depths' - In the hand of a hanging body closest to the player's spawn to the left. Shooting it out of the corpse's hand will cause it to fall onto the deck, to which the player can pick up. *'Beneath the Ice' - On the edge of the leftmost corner on top of the highest scaffolding to the left of the hole that drops the B.A.T. Ordinance. Shooting it down will cause it to fall into the snow below the scaffolding, to which the player can pick up. Audio Files Audio File 37 Hank Rideau: Berlin was a dubious victory. With Straub out of the way, his undead forces have surged out of control. The Nazis claim to be driving them, and Hitler himself is boasting about a renewed push for Operation Barbarossa... but our reports tell a different story. Audio File 38 Hank Rideau: German and Russian lines are broken and scattered along the eastern front. The Führer has a tiger by the tail, and his grip is slowly, inevitably slipping. Meanwhile the Bureau is taking aim right between its yellow eyes. Unified support from the Allied forces have enabled us to push back, to make surgical strikes against a regime that is falling into chaos and madness. Audio File 39 Hank Rideau: Cloak and dagger engagements have become our calling card, as we cannot stand against this endless army of corpses. We have been able to retrieve more of Heinz Richter's enhancements, the weapons and upgrades he intended for the Nazi Schäfers. Schäfer means "shepherd" in German, and is the term the Nazis use for the soldiers who push the undead horde forwards into battle. Audio File 40 Hank Rideau: Our core team of four was able to liberate the first elektroschnalle devices, and we have been able to build our own improvements. The science of geistkraft has been task numero uno for , who have been reassigned from... . Agent Marie Fischer has been instrumental in helping them unravel this mess. The discoveries they have been making... they are frightening. Astounding. Audio File 41 Hank Rideau: In spite of these discoveries, our attempts to combine the three parts of Barbarossa's sword have failed. No amount of pressure, heat, or molten steel will match them. Ms. Fischer claimed that the sword's base material is a magnetic monopole, which evoked laughter from - our Harvard boy and head physicist. This resulted in... a black eye for him and several apologies for her. Audio File 42 Hank Rideau: Marie has quickly gained a grudging respect from our pencil pushers here. Her insights into Straub's work, combined with her brother's notes, have challenged everything we thought we knew about the atom. Our only conclusion, backed by Professor Hynd's research, is that the sword must be taken to Thule to be reforged. That's all well and good, apart from the fact that Thule is an imaginary fairy land invented by a bunch of drunk medieval cartographers. Audio File 43 Hank Rideau: Except, maybe it isn't. At least Himmler and his boys at the Ahnenerbe seemed to think is was real. We've tracked Nazi search parties to Greenland, South America, and Antarctica - all hunting for this pre-historic hyperborea, the origin of the Aryan race. It was our discoveries during Operation Highjump that pointed to increased Nazi activity in New Swabia. Audio File 44 Hank Rideau: The krauts have uncovered something big, and our sources say that is where we need to strike if we want any answers to this sword, the undead, and the nightmare that has befallen us. Videos Call of Duty WWII Zombies - All "The Tortured Path" Audio Recordings Category:Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies Collectables